Ressoam sons lúgubres
by Kaemily
Summary: One-shot, premiação do concurso para a vencedora MyshaPepper. Casal HidanXHinata - Como eles se conheceram e como tudo chegou ao fim!


_**Titulo: Ressoam sons lúgubres**_

_**--**_

**Casal_: _**Hidan e Hinata

_**--**_

**Premiação para: _MyshaPepper_**

_**______________________________**_

_**Obs: Dicionário com algumas palavras que talvez os leitores desconheçam esta no final da história.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Uma jovem de longos cabelos em um tom azulado observava a imagem do alvorecer. Aquela paisagem lhe trazia várias lembranças, a que ela mais queria tirar, mas parece que ela ficou como uma reminiscência.

Tudo o que ela mais queria esquecer, mas o tempo fazia questão de deixar ainda mais marcado, como uma tatuagem em sua pele, marcada para sempre. Parecia que era ontem que ela tinha se apaixonado por ele.

Começara como um dia qualquer, as nuvens estavam se esvaziando, deixando uma chuva forte tocar o solo. O céu estava um pouco escuro. O dia parecia que ia ser tedioso.

Seu primo, Neji queria que ela fosse a um festival junto com ele e seus amigos, para falar a verdade, ele conseguiu agajar, pois a jovem preferia ficar em casa naquele dia.

Entretanto, as palavras do primo foram de um modo boçal, e fizeram-na sentir-se no dever de acompanha-lo. Com certeza a pior decisão de sua vida.

A jovem se via em um local amplo sem nem uma mobília, aonde o centro era o palco montado no inicio do cômodo. Seu vestido cor-de-creme que ia até seu joelho, fazia ela se destacar no meio da multidão, já que seu rosto delicado e seus longos cabelos eram destacados a mais pela cor.

Ela estava segurando-se nos braços do primo, enquanto caminhava junto com ele, até chegar perto de seus amigos. Vários rapazes olharam-na com desejo, mas a mesma sentia um enojamento por cada um deles, seu estomago revirava.

Alguns minutos se passaram dentro daquele ambiente, vários rapazes estavam em volta de seu primo. As gargalhadas soavam pelo local e ela gritava silenciosamente, pedindo para tudo acabar depressa, tudo estava tão tedioso.

Foi quando revirava os seus olhos perolados, que pode notar um jovem encostado na parede. Os cabelos em um tom acinzentados faziam jus com seus olhos em um tom violeta, mas o tom de seu cabelo não era etático, pois ele parecia muito novo aos olhos da jovem.

Ele a notou olhando fixamente para ele e quando a moça reparou ficou em um tom rubro. Em quanto a jovem abaixou a cabeça envergonhada ao ser pega em seu ato, o rapaz a olhava com luxúria.

Inconscientemente, a jovem soltou o braço de seu primo e começou a atravessar o ambiente até chegar em frente do rapaz, uma ação que nunca ela havia tido.

- Tedioso não acha? – O jovem lhe perguntou abertamente, enquanto seus olhos fixaram-se nos dela. A jovem só assentiu com a cabeça – Então o que acha de irmos para um restaurante... Prometo que não mordo! – Exclamou ele, falando-lhe perto do ouvido.

- Acho que nunca sai com um estranho... Mas me sinto tentada em aceitar o convite – Respondeu-lhe a jovem, enquanto o homem passava seus braços ao redor de seus ombros e caminhavam na direção da saída.

Naquela noite, os dois se conheceram melhor e em poucas semanas, as que foram se passando, os dois já estavam juntos. Destino, atração, luxúria, romance, sonhos; todos esse sentimentos unidos pelos dois, que se formavam um.

Várias semanas se passaram e nelas os dois aproveitavam como se fosse o último dia de cada um deles. Entretanto, em uma das tardes Hidan começou a passar mal.

- O que esta acontecendo? – Interrogava-lhe a jovem, preocupada após o quase desmaio dele na rua – Esta se sentindo bem? – Perguntava-lhe com uma preocupação em cada entonação das palavras.

O homem tentou se soltar dela e após isso a mandou ir embora. Ela não entendia o porque. Mas ele sim. Tinha que se afastar, o que fizera com que ele pensasse que um dia poderia ter sido feliz com aquela menina? Ele nunca poderia ter sido feliz.

Várias semanas se passaram após o ocorrido, a jovem nunca mais tivera noticias dele, a não ser uma carta que receberá, a que matará o seu pequeno coração.

* * *

_**Minha dama da noite eu sinto muito por ter de lhe dizer isso,**_

_**Por meio desta carta.**_

_**Mas não podemos continuar com isso, não quero algo serio com alguém como você, não posso te fazer feliz, e no fundo você sabe disso.**_

_**Não quero lhe ver sofrer e na próxima vez que nós encontrarmos, espero que esteja feliz com o homem dos seus sonhos.**_

_**By... Hidan**_

* * *

Aquela letra, aquele modo de dizer tudo, quase matará de desespero a jovem de longos cabelos azulados. Seus olhos antes perolados choravam como nunca chorou em qualquer situação.

Meses se passaram, cada dia sem nem um sentido para ela, até que recebeu um telefonema. Nele dizia que era para ela comparecer ao Restaurante local.

Quando chegará lá, descobrirá que estava no testamento de um ente querido que morreu, mas o pior... Era que era dele. Hidan. Seu mundo desmoronou, e ela chorou mais uma vez. Ele lhe dera tudo o que tinha, antes de morrer. Ela abriu a carta e leu silenciosamente.

* * *

_**Não posso mudar o que fiz,**_

_**Sei que te fiz sofrer**_

_**Mas deixar de te amar**_

_**Não o pude fazer**_

_**Meu coração ainda bate descompassado**_

_**Somente por você**_

_**Afastei-me para que ficasse melhor**_

_**Você me deu lembranças lindas**_

_**Aquelas que jamais me esquecerei**_

_**E aquelas que lembrarei**_

_**Quando chegar ao fim de tudo.**_

_**O meu fim.**_

_**Talvez você nunca vá me entender**_

_**Sei que não o poderá fazer**_

_**Mas eu preferia que você não visse o meu**_

_**Doloroso fim, minha bela.**_

_**Merecia alguém melhor do que eu**_

_**Alguém que pudesse te dar o amor**_

_**Pelo resto da vida.**_

_**E essa pessoa não sou eu**_

_**Mas quero que se lembre dessas palavras**_

_**Eu sempre te amei, mesmo longe.**_

_**Sempre quis correr para os seus braços.**_

_**Mas fazer isso seria o mesmo que fazer você sofrer.**_

_**Eu te amo, mais por te amar tanto.**_

_**Consegui me afastar de você**_

_**Espero que não me odeie**_

_**E quero que viva o máximo,**_

_**Que veja o mundo de todas as formas,**_

_**Que cante, que dance, que sorria...**_

_**Se divirta.**_

_**Essa vai ser a minha eterna felicidade.**_

_**By... Hidan.**_

* * *

Seus olhos estavam encharcados com suas lagrimas e ela simplesmente se levantou da cadeira, deixando o advogado ali, parado.

Tudo o que acontecerá, e tudo o que ela lembrará até hoje, enquanto ela observava aquela paisagem.

- Hidan... Espero que esteja me vendo... Não consigo ser feliz sem te ter ao teu lado, mas estou tentando fazer o máximo... – Ela sussurrou aquelas palavras, enquanto ainda observava a paisagem – Entretanto, não consigo mais fazer isso... Desculpe-me – Implorou ela, com seus olhos fechados.

Um líquido negro, que estava em um vidro pequeno, ela levou aos seus lábios, bebendo todo o conteúdo. Sentou-se ali, na imagem do alvorecer, sorriu, pois poderia vê-lo, não é?

Seus olhos foram se fechando lentamente, seu sorriso foi ficando cada vez mais largo, seu coração já batia fracamente. E logo chegou ao fim.

* * *

_**- - - Fim - - -**_

_**Dicionário:**_

**Reminiscência: **1. Faculdade de reter e reproduzir conhecimentos adquiridos; memória. 2. Lembrança vaga e quase apagada. 3. Coisa de que se guardou memória inconscientemente.

**Agajar: **Seguir ou acompanhar por obrigação

**Boçal: **1. Estúpido, grosseiro.

**Etático: **Relativo à idade.

**_**

**_**

Mandem reviews


End file.
